You Jump, I Jump
by RoseColoredKay
Summary: Titanic AU! Jack Kelly and his friend Crutchie bet on a race and somehow won tickets aboard the Titanic. Jumping on this opportunity they didn't know what was going to come of this experience. Finding love? Having a disaster beyond belief strike. Will Jack, Crutchie, Davey and the gang make it out safely? Will they be able to love each other freely?
1. Setting Sail

**Chapter 1: Setting Sail**

The year was 1912, April 10th of 1912 to be exact. Jack Kelly was sitting inside a cafe with his best friend Crutchie betting on some game with some drunk fellas they had just met. Jack and Crutchie stuck out like sore thumbs in Southampton. Considering they both had New York accents. One day Jack had the opportunity to up and leave New York and the newsies to see the world and he jumped on it. He sent postcards to all of his pals back home when he could scrape up some cash and send it to the states. But, Crutchie? Nah, he wouldn't let Jack leave without him. They had been together most of their lives together. Crutchie, biting on his nails looked at Jack nervously. They had bet whatever they had made that day on this dumb bet Jack wanted to get in on. "Heya Jack, do ya thinks that this was a good idea? I mean we could have gotten a warm place to sleep tonight instead." Jack clicked his tongue and was chewing on the end of a cigarette. "Nah, once those idiot tossed in Titanic tickets to New York. We's had to take a chance Crutch. We could go home. They's going to New York. We can see the boys again!" Crutchie nodded and then bit his lip and lightly smacked Jack on the shoulder. "Ey, that's a bad habit smoking ya know?" Chuckling, Jack was waiting for the results on the game on the radio sitting with the other guys who were also betting. "Ya, I know. But aye, at least I aint Race. That guy smokes cigars left and right." Tilting his back and forth Crutchie nodded once more. "Ya got me there Jackie."

They were under the metaphorical line. The time was 11:30, the Titanic sets sail at noon. Getting anxious Jack lit another cigarette. Before he knew it they announced the winners of the race on the radio. Crutchie shot up and almost dropped his crutch as he heard the winning announcement. "J-Jackie? What was that horse yas were betting on again?" Howling loudly Jack scooped the pile of cash towards him and the two tickets for the Titanic. "Clearly the winna!" The drunk guys were swearing loudly as one of the men punched the other one in the face, knocking him off of the stool that he was sitting on. Jumping back, Jack avoided the beer spilling on the ground by him. "Wells lookie here Crutch! Looks like we's going home!" Crutchie smiled brightly and started gathering all of his stuff in the bag burlap back he carried with him. "Well! Let's go! Buts first can we send the boys a postcard? A surprise to tell em that wes coming back home!" "Sure thing Crutch." Pulling one of his last postcards out of his bag he also carried with him, he pulled out a bent stamp and stuck it on the back of the postcard. He pulled out a small piece of charcoal that he uses for sketching and gave it to Crutchie. "Hows about ya write it this time? I wrote the last one." Beaming Crutchie set down his bag on the table really quickly and scribbled down some meaningful words to the boys. "Okay, I got it. Let's hit the road! Or should I say ocean." Crutchie wiggled his eyebrows and Jack whacked him on the back. "Come on you. Let's hurry before they won't let us on the ship."

Jack and Crutchie had tossed their postcard in a mailbox near the docking sight and looked at the hundreds of people waving at others that were already on board the grand ship that sat floating in front of them. "Jackie, this is huge! Are wes gonna get lost on this thing?" "You got the great Jack Kelly with ya Crutch. Just leave it to me. I gots this!" Jack threw his hands up in the air with a mock finesse. Jack helped his friend get on the ramp that joined the grounds they stood on to the actual ship itself. A posh looking British gent was standing in front of them eyeing them up. "Tickets?" Jack tossed the tickets at the guy in front of him with a smirk on his face. "Right here." Taking the tickets out of Jacks hands he looked at them making sure they weren't fake copies of tickets as some of those were floating around. "Have you two been through the inspection queue?" Jack and Crutchie just stared at each other then Jack gestured between himself and Crutchie. " Can't ya tells from our accents? Wes are Americans, both of us. Born and raised in New York!" Licking his lips and looking down, the man in the White Star Line suit nodded. "Alright, come aboard you're quarters will be in third class.." Not wanting to deal with anyone longer than he needed to. He didn't get paid enough for this he thought. "Why thank ya!" Jack helped Crutchie over the threshold of the ship as there was a gap maybe a foot or two between the ship and the ramp. Getting onboard Jack smacked his friend in the chest. "Wes are luck son of a bitches ya know that!" Crutchie mock gasped. "Jackie! Language!" Laughing they both went off to find the third class rooms before setting off to wander the ship together.

Davey hated every moment of getting on board this ship. He felt like he was in a steel jail cell on water. He was currently sitting in the first class lounge with his family. They were all talking about politics and how much money they have with some other first class families. "David here has a soon to be bride waiting for him in New York. She's from a very wealthy family that owns a banking company. Isn't that right David?" Davey looked up with a fake smile and nodded. "Yes, of course mother." Shifting his attention back out the window of the lounge that connected to the deck he wished he could jump off the damn ship and swim back to the shore. While most people were out on the main deck waving to people before they set off his family didn't bother. As they didn't want to mingle with people of a lower status. Davey glanced at his sister Sarah who was batting her eyelashes at some guy trying to get his attention. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes in front of his family. He had to have the whole gentleman schrade up. His life was planned out for him since birth. He was to take over the family business, marry a person who he most likely wasn't going to be in love with, have children and carry on the family name. So many thoughts were running through his head he wanted to scream. "Davey? Can we go on the deck and play with my top that I just got?" Davey's mother glanced at his son Les and shook her head. "Les, dear, what did I tell you about nicknames? His name is David." "Mother, It's okay really. I don't mind him calling me Davey. If anything I prefer it." Davey's Father turned his head and shook it not wanting to hear anymore of the talk. "Son, just listen to what your mother says. That goes for you as well Les." Davey stood and nodded needing to get away from them before he snapped. "Come on Les, you can show me how that top of yours works." Standing up he made sure to fix his vest and shirt, he also brushed off his dress pants and walked with Les out of the room to the front deck of the ship.

A/N: Hey there! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of You Jump, I Jump. Titanic is one of my favorite movies and I just had to do a crossover type fic! I was sitting at my desk about to work on one of my other stories when I looked up at my shelf and seen my Titanic Funko Pops! staring right at me. I knew I just had to do my own version of a Titanic AU! I'm sure there must be a few floating around out there. It would be a lot if you could drop some Kudos so I know if you enjoy the story or not!

As always, thanks for giving one of my stories a read! I hope you enjoy.  
-Kay


	2. Luck Be A Lady

**Chapter 2: Luck Be A Lady**

Leaving their cabin Jack and Crutchie made their way to the main deck of the ship. The Titanic had left the dock roughly twenty five minutes ago. By the time they got to the deck it wasn't as crowded as before when they boarded. Everyone seemed to all go their separate ways to get on with what they were doing with their day. "Ain't that breeze the best Jackie?" Crutchie made his way to the bow of the ship and leaned against the railing taking in the vast view of the ocean. Jack sat on a bench near the bow of the ship where Crutchie was standing. "Ya bet kid." Jack looked around the ship and started to pull out his sketchbook and charcoal to draw. Smiling to himself Jack swiped his hair behind his ear, that was falling in his eyes. Looking around the ship for inspiration to draw Jacks eyes landed on a tall lanky well dressed guy with a little kid with him. He had the most gorgeous semi slicked back chocolate brown hair he had ever seen. He had been standing roughly 45 feet away from where Jack was sitting, if he could guess. Continuing to look at the handsome stranger, Jack decided that he was well off. He had a pocket watch hanging from his vest that was neatly tucked in the pocket of his vest. The way that he stood held elegance but his eyes, they looked sad. Or so he guessed. Maybe it was something else? Before Jack realized what he was doing he was already sketching the mysterious stranger that was playing with he assumed a younger sibling. Not noticing, Crutchie was sitting next to Jack taking in the view that Jack was. "Jackie, now that looks like it's off limits." Hair falling back in his eyes Jack looked at his friend. "I know, Crutch. But look at him." Jack faintly gestured with his sketchbook. "He looks like a first class. I don't want ya to get hurt." Jack bit his lip and looked at the retreating figure of the man in front of him with the little kid. "Yeah, you're right. But that doesn't mean that I can admire him from a distance, right?" "You betcha! Admire all you like Jackie. I'm here for ya yous know that right?" "Always." Jack pushed Crutchie's shoulder and looked around the ship.

Making her way to the deck of the ship from her room Abigail just had to get some fresh air. She ran her hand through her shoulder length red hair, trying to tame it. The wind started to pick up from the west and made her hair go in every direction. She looked very out of place in the second class accommodations. She hated the fact that she had to leave her home in Belfast. But this was her only option really to survive. She had been through a very traumatic experience with her parents passing away and now she was all alone. Making her way to an empty part of the ship she leaned against the edge of the ship sighing. "Now look at yourself Abby, you have no family, no home, what's left for you now?" Turning around she sat on a bench and fixed her blouse that was wrinkling. She had tried to wear some of her best clothes that she had left but it wasn't that nice. But it was something to try to fit in among the other passengers. Leaning against the arm of the bench she rested her head in her hand and zoned out. Her eyes held sadness and disarray in them. Maybe if she was lucky New York might hold something to raise her spirits and to keep her going.

From across the ship Crutchie's eyes landed on the girl not too far away from them and he stood up. He sensed something sad in the girls eyes and he was always the kind of guy to try to make someone feel better when they were sad. He couldn't just leave someone in that state if he could do something to try to make them feel better."Ay, where ya going Crutch? You abandoning me?" Jack said in mock disbelief holding his hand to his chest. "Jackie, I'll be back. That girl over there looks sad. I just want to see if I can try to cheer her up." Not to Jack's surprise he nodded. "Not the first time. Go get em tiger." Crutchie grabbed his crutch tightly and made his way over to the girl. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Crutchie said in his New York accent. To her surprise Abigail looked up at the stranger with the crutch and gestured the spot next to her. "By all means." She said with her strong Irish accent. "I couldn't help but notice ya from the other side of the ship. I'm Crutchie by the way." He held out his hand to the girl, with a grin on his face. Eyeing his curiously she slowly held her hand out to the man named Crutchie. "Abigail." "Is your name really Crutchie?" She said staring at him with her confused green eyes. Waving it off he shook his head. "Nah, It's actually Charlie. Everyone just calls me Crutchie. Because well ya know." Gesturing towards his crutch sitting besides him. "But the real reason I came overs here was to see if ya were okay. You looked kind of sad, thought you might need a pal." Abigail went on high alert and snapped at him. "You don't even know me! You have no right to assume that I am sad." She turned her head to look in the opposite direction. Was her guard that down that someone noticed that she was melancholy? Crutchie held his hands up in defence. "Woah now, I didn't means to intrude. I just wanted to see if yous were alright. It ain't right to have a pretty gal such as yourself sitting here alone looking sad." Turning back towards Crutchie she looked in his blue eyes looking to see if he was genuine and he was. "I-I'm sorry I snapped. I've had a lot going on lately. Thank you for checking on me. Uh, and thanks for calling me pretty." She blushed and looked down. "I don't think so at all, I feel like with all of my freckles on my face it looks like my face is always dirty. But it's very sweet of you to care about a stranger you don't even know." She hadn't felt such kindness from anyone since her parents passed away. It felt nice to actually talk to someone who seemed to care about how she felt. Smiling his lopsided grin Crutchie leaned against the bench and put his full attention on her. "So tells me about yourself!"

It had been hours since Abigail and Crutchie started talking with each other and the sun was starting to go down. Jack at some point left to get dinner, but Crutchie didn't want to leave Abigail quite yet. He found her to be really interesting and kind hearted. Crutchie had found out that her parents passed away in a tragic accident two months prior and didn't want to go into any details. He didn't want to press her at all on the subject. He was happy that he got a friend out of this and a beautiful one at that. "So, Abigail how did ya manage to get on this ship if I might ask?" Fumbling with the loose threads on her blouse, she kept looking at Crutchie every now and then. "You can call me Abby. That's if you want. I feel like my full name is too formal." Nodding with a smile Crutchie tested it out. "Abby, sounds gorgeous for a gal such as yaself!" Blushing she looked the other way. Still not used to his complements, she then answered his previous question. "Well, I have extended family that I didn't know about in New York. They got in contact with me and said they wanted me to stay with them since I don't really have anyone here, well I mean back in Belfast considering we are currently in the middle of the ocean. They bought my ticket. I don't have a penny to my name. I told them it didn't have to be anything expensive I'd be okay with third class. But they went off and got me a second class ticket." She nervously ran her hand through her hair. Abigail tended to have really bad anxiety and depression since everything that had recently happened in her life. But she felt oddly enough at ease with Crutchie. "I, um, It's getting kind of late. I should go and get some lunch." She looked up at him through her eyelashes nervously. "Ya, I should probably meet up with my pal, Jack. Yous should meet him soon! He's the nicest guy I know!" Crutchie stood up and grabbed his crutch to get his bearings. The ocean was a tad bit choppy at the moment. Standing up with him, she stepped on the hem of her skirt and fell forwards towards Crutchie and he grabbed her with his free arm. She blushed and was yelling at herself internally for falling on her skirt. Whispering she looked up at him faces inches apart. "I, I am sorry I didn't mean to trip." Blushing himself, Crutchie helped her the best he could to stand up properly. Her hand on his arm she noticed that he was actually pretty muscular in his arms underneath that baggy shirt of his. She shook her head a bit and stepped away nervously. "I, yeah. I should get to lunch." She chuckled nervously and stepped backwards. "I'd love to meet your friend Jack sometime. I uh, I'll see you later?" Smiling Crutchie shouted at her since she kept backing away. "Ya bet! I'll see you soon!" Turning on her heels Abigail ran off to the second class dining room embarrassed. Crutchie held his free hand out in front of him and stared at it. "Woah, what a gal."

A/N: Hey there! In this chapter I introduced my OC Abigail Folan. I felt like I needed to give Crutchie some love as well. I didn't want it to be solely Jack and Davey. Our precious boy needs some love too! I promise there will be Jack and Davey interaction in the next chapter. I'm going to try to drag out the days in this story the best that I can. I hope you enjoy Abby! As always, thanks for the read and supporting my story!  
-Kay


	3. I'm Involved Now pt 1

T/W: Attempted suicide, read at your own risk. Also, if you're depressed please know there is someone out there that cares for you deeply. Even if it doesn't seem like things won't get better they will I promise. If you are contemplating taking your own life please reach out to this link. Someone will talk with you no matter what time it is or where you live. or call 1-800-273-8255.

As always, thank you for the read. I hope you enjoy Part 1 of Chapter 3.  
-Kay

Chapter Text

**Chapter 3: I'm Involved Now **

Davey and his family were sitting in the first class dining. They were all doing the same thing they've done all the time, gossiping. He felt like that's all his family was good for, gossiping and making money. "David sweetheart, what are you going to eat?" Looking up from the daze he felt like he was constantly in he tried to figure out who said what. "Sorry, what did you say?" He said glancing at everyone around the table. His mother scoffed and smiled at the waiter. "He will have the roast duck." Then waved off the waiter. Davey grimaced and looked down at his black tea in the tea cup sitting in front of him. Tugging at the sleeve of his suit jacket he spoke up quietly. "I can make decisions for myself mother." Putting her tea cup down gently, using her pinky finger as a cushion to stop the cup from clanking against the china plate. "David, of course you can. Once you take over the family business of course, and get married." "What if I don't want to get married?" This made his sister Sarah and mother both gasp out loud. The sound also made other passengers look around at the family who just made a noise. Sarah looked around then lowered her voice. "David, you mustn't say things like that!" Their mother nodded and agreed with her daughter. "You're lucky your father is off having a cigar. If he heard you say that heavens knows what the repercussions would be." The waiter returned with a cart of delicious smelling food. He started to place the individual dishes in front of them along with hors d'oeuvre's. Davey smiled gently at the man who set his food in front of him. "Thank you." The waiter smiled back and walked off with the cart that once held their food. Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out a cigarette and lighter, put the cigarette to his lips and lit it. Breathing in the smoke he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to escape reality but that soon came crashing down upon him. "David Jacob! Put that cigarette right now!" His mother reached across the table and pulled the cigarette from his lips and extinguished it on a china plate. "You know how I hate you smoking. Eat your dinner." In a daze, Davey looked at the extinguished cigarette and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Of course, how could I forget?" Davey picked at his dinner listening to his family ramble on and on about Davey not wanting to get married.

He was drowning, felt as he was in a pool and no one was paying attention to him slowly sinking beneath the surface. Davey felt as he was living a lie. This is not what he wanted his life to be like and he couldn't escape the pain and loneliness that was his life. Standing up from the table abruptly he walked off. "David! Get back here! Your father will be back soon." His mother said wiping some whipped cream off of Les's face. Ignoring his mother completely, he walked outside on the dimly lit deck. The sun had already gone down and the stars were out. Before he realized what he was doing he was running, slamming into other passengers he continued to run. Tears started to run freely down his face. He started to rip open the buttons on his suit jacket and started to undo his tie and vest. This wasn't him, this whole facade he was living wasn't him at all. No one cared about him or how he felt. He had absolutely no way out of this life he was living, everything that he has done in life was worthless, he was worthless. He started shaking as he continued to run towards the back of the ship. No one really goes to the back of the ship, it shouldn't be too crowded or crowded at all. Thankfully, he was right he didn't really notice anyone as he kept running, but his tears obscured his vision. Slamming himself against a railing he stared at the back of the ship and slowly walked towards the stern. He realized this was his only way out. Grabbing the railing at the back of the ship he slowly hoisted himself over the railing facing the ocean below him. He looked down at the propellers below him going and wondered if he would hit one of them on the way down. Tears are still freely flowing down his face he sniffed and was about to jump.

Jack, Crutchie and Abby were freely laughing while standing around. "See! I told ya she was funny Jackie!" Abigail blushed looking down while rocking on her heels. "The story wasn't that funny. But thank you Crutchie." She gently hit him on the shoulder smiling at him. Jack breathed out a cloud of smoke and hit Crutchie on the back as well. "Ya picked a good one kid." Crutchie blushed and smacked him in the chest. "Shuddup would ya?" Jack turned around as he heard someone crying and running towards them. "Woah, it's that guy from earlier today Crutch." Crutchie shifted his attention from Abigail to see the first class passenger dash right past them. "I hope he's alright." Crutchie instinctively got closer to Abigail and grabbed her arm pulling her into him. Abigail gasped as the scene in front of them changed drastically. The guy was climbing over the railing. "No, no- no I can't watch this!" She pressed her face into Crutchie's chest. Whispering to whoever could hear her. "Someone please stop him!" Jacks eyes grew wide and he slowly made his way to the guy from earlier. Looking at his back as he drew closer to him, he saw that he was shaking violently. He heard loud sobs coming from the man in front of himself. "Please, don't." Jacks voice came out rather quiet then he raised it a bit. "Don't do it."

Davey heard a voice that startled him and he slowly turned his head to see a total stranger standing behind him. "Don't come any closer, I'll jump." He whimpered feeling beyond vulnerable right now. "You don't want to do this. Things will be okay, just come over that railing and wes can talk about this." Jack held his hands in front of himself showing he meant no harm. Davey let out a strained laugh with tears now pouring down his face. "You don't know me. Or do you know my life. You don't know what I've been through." Jack slipped his cigarette out of his mouth and gestured towards the end of the ship where Davey was standing like he was going to toss the cigarette. He let Jack do so and in that swift movement he got closer. "I know yous have a kid brother or so I think." Davey's eyes went wide as he mentioned his brother. "How do you know that?" Jack bit his lip and tried to get closer without the man in front of him noticing too much. "Uh, I saw ya this morning near the bow of the ship with your brother. He was playing with a fancy new top. Ain't that right?" Jack tried to focus the conversation on his brother so he wouldn't jump. Blinking multiple times Davey shook his head. "Why, why do you care about someone you don't even know? and Les would be okay without me anyways." Leaning forward towards the ocean he sobbed louder. " 'Cause, I don't want to see ya jump and I bet ya your brother wouldn't want to loose you either. I'm involved now. If you jump, I'll have to go right in after ya. Turning his head once more towards the guy trying to usher him off of the stern of the ship, he looked at him like he was crazy. "A-Are you crazy? You'll be killed." Jack shrugged put his hands in his pockets tossing his small sketchbook and charcoal to the floorboards below him. He started to undo his laces on his worn out boots showing the man he was serious about jumping in to save him. "Will all do respect mista, you're the one hanging off the back of a ship." Davey smiled sadly and completely turned around facing the guy talking him off the edge. "I guess you have a point?" "The name's Jack Kelly. Don't wear it out. Now, I'd like to not jump in after ya but likes I said, I'm involved now." Jack held out his hand towards the man. Davey held out his hand still wary and depressed beyond belief. But maybe that's what he needed. Someone to talk to. "My name is Davey Jacobs." He grabbed Jacks hand clinging to it for life. He felt like he wasn't drowning as badly in that pool. A person noticed him sinking, and helped. "Nice to meet ya Davey. Now lets get yous over that railing on the safe side alright?" Starting to climb the bars of the railing Davey slipped on his shoe lace and started to fall and screamed. "Jack! Help!" Jack dove towards Davey using both hands. Davey was dangling above the propellers about to fall. "Please help me Jack!" Hair falling in Jacks blue eyes he made direct eye contact with Davey and said in a scared but confident voice. "I'll never let go! Come on, pull your way up. I've got you."


	4. I'm Involved Now pt 2

**Chapter 3 pt 2: I'm Involved Now**

Abigail and Crutchie stood shocked watching the events unfold around them. "Crutchie, I'm scared." "It's okay Abby, Jackies got him now. He can get him off of the ledge I knows it." She held onto his arm tightly scared. She was getting flashbacks to her parents deaths. It was the adrenaline of the moment that brought her hurling into the past. Crutchie kept rubbing her back as he held her close. That's when Davey fell. Her eyes went wide and she shrieked at the top of her lungs and ran towards Jack. "No! Grab him Jack!" Jack completely ignored her as he was too focused on Davey. Crutchie went as fast as he possibly could and held her back. "It's okay Abby. It's okay." He was whispering in her ear and he pulled her away from Jack.

Davey tumbled onto Jack as they both hit the deck. He was clinging to Jacks shirt as they both were breathing heavily after the whole ordeal. Davey was still crying but not as bad anymore. Jack somehow managed to calm him down a bit and talk him back. He was still shaking when he slowly got off of Jack. Gasping trying to catch his breath he fell back on the deck and sat up clutching the fabric of his dress pants. "Hey, hey now are yous okay?" Jack sat up and sat cross legged and gently touched Davey's arm. Blinking through the tears he laughed and shook his head. "I mean, you just talked me out of jumping off of this ship. What do you think?" "But, thank you Jack. For saving me from jumping and falling." "It's no problem. I'm just glad you're safe." Jack was about to continue speaking when two officers came running towards Jack and Davey. "You! Get away from him!" The officers were looking at the scene in front of them. It looked like the first class passenger was being assaulted and or stood up and backed away with his hands in the air. "I didn't do anything. I swear." Davey stood up and walked in front of Jack with his arms out shielding him. "He didn't do anything wrong. He saved me from falling off the stern of the ship. I was leaning over the edge to look at the propellers. I am interested in machinery you see, and I leaned over too far and I fell." Davey caught glances his way assuming they were Jack's friends. "Isn't that right?" Abigail ran towards Davey. "I-It's true! It was a lucky thing to have Jack there to help grab him before It was too late!" Crutchie made his way to Abigail's side and nodded and grinned. "Ya, Jackie here is a hero." The officers narrowed their eyes and looked at Jack who had no shoes on. "Is that how it went then?" Jack peeked out from behind Davey and walked beside him instead of behind him. "Ya, that's exactly how it played out offica" He grinned and put his arm around Davey's neck. "Thank you for coming to see if I was okay I appreciate it." The officers shook their heads and walked off. "Young ones these days."

Davey walked towards a bench and sunk into it. Running his hands across and face and through his hair, he sat there with so many thoughts running through his head. Jack bent down and started to put his boots back on. Abigail walked over to where Davey was sitting and sat down next to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't jump. I know the feeling of losing someone close to you and it's the worst possible feeling in the world. You feel like your heart is caving in and you don't know what to do. Everything you cared about around you is gone within a blink of an eye." Shifting her attention towards Jack she smiled gently. "Thank you for saving him Jack." She stood up and went by Crutchie. "Let's go get something to drink okay? It would be good for us both to take a breather." Not hesitating, he turned towards Jack and gave him a wink. They both gave Jack and Davey and opening to talk. Taking the opening Jack walked to the bench and sat beside Davey and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Not too many left in the pack, Jack pulled out two and offered one to Davey and he gladly accepted. "Thank you, Jack." "Don't mention it." Jack took out a row of matches from his pocket and hit his and Davey's cigarette. Shakily drawing the cigarette to his lips Davey inhaled the nicotine from the cigarette and felt himself start to calm down a bit.

Jack leaned back and stared at the sky admiring the stars as he rolled his cigarette between his index and middle finger. Not wanting to pry at Davey since he was sensitive right now he just let things be quiet between them. He was going to wait for Davey to start a conversation. Then he realized that his sketchbook and charcoal were still laying on the deck where Davey was going to jump. Standing up he went to go grab his sketchbook when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt. "Don't leave, please?" Turning around Jack met desperate brown eyes searching his own. "I won't if that's what ya wants. But I just need to grab my sketchbook." Jack gestured towards the book sprawled out across the deck with a few loose drawings laying on the deck. Slowly letting go of the rough material of Jacks shirt he watched him stalk off to collect his belongings. Looking at Jack walk off he made the deduction that he was poor or well, not as well off as himself. Leaning forward he let another puff of smoke out of his mouth. He wondered how badly his presentation looked at the moment. But frankly, he didn't care. Jack walked back to Davey and sat down next to him. Gazing upon Jack's lap he looked at the worn down sketchbook. "You're an artist then?" Looking back at Davey he couldn't help himself but to smile at him. Even being disheveled from everything just happened he looked so handsome. "God I am glad I was able to talk him back." He thought to himself. "Ya, I guess in a sense." He chuckled and played with the book in his hands. "Theys ain't that good though. But I do what I can to makes a livin' ya know?" Jack bit his tongue then realized that Davey wouldn't know. So, he tried to change the subject up a bit. "I just see things that I like and I just draw em." Jack put out his cigarette on the armrest of the bench. Not feeling like finishing the cigarette, he shoved it back in the crumpled up carton for later. "Do you mind if I take a look?" "Here ya go." Jack handed him the sketchbook before realizing that he drew him earlier that day. He prayed to god that Davey didn't look at the page and only skimmed through it. Taking the book in his hands Davey carefully opened it, not wanting to damage any of his work. Sniffing whatever tears he had left, he began to flip through the book. Upon the pages were very detailed portraits of people and landscapes. He could see every detailed stroke that Jack put into his work. It was all very carefully drawn out. Davey let out a whisper as he flipped through Jacks work. "These are beautiful Jack." He looked up at him with his eyes sparkling with remnants of tears. "You're really talented Jack. You are." Rubbing his neck Jack blushed. "Uh, theys years of practice I guess." Jack just wanted to hug Davey even though he had just met him. He didn't want to see him in so much pain. He hoped that this wasn't going to be their only interaction on the way to New York. Davey continued to flip through his art that's when Jack reached over and tried to grab the sketchbook. On that next page was a drawing of Davey from earlier. "I uh I wouldn't goes to that next page if I was ya." Jack blushed a deep scarlet and tried to get the book away. "Jack, I'm sure it's not anything I haven't seen before. I'm sure I can handle whatever you have drawn." Davey moved Jacks hand and flipped the page. Looking right at himself was a drawing of him. He gasped then looked at Jack. "Y-you drew me? Why?" Jack slowly took the book out of Davey's hands and stood up. Preparing himself to be yelled at with multiple insults and other words he didn't want to think about, he shut his eyes for a moment. Jack started to walk away not wanting to answer Davey. "Jack, wait! If I upset you I am sorry. I just wanted to know why you drew me."

After what seemed like forever Davey stood up from the bench and walked by Jack. He continued to toss the butt of the cigarette off the ship where he was once standing, just had Jack had done earlier when he saved him. Biting his lip Jack turned around to face him. He was having an internal battle with himself on what he wanted to say. But he felt like he couldn't lie to Davey. Gods knows why he felt that way too. Normally Jack was perfectly fine with with liking and able to manipulate people every now and then to get what he wanted. But somehow, Davey was different. With a low whisper he spoke as he stared at the floorboards below him. "Because, I thoughts ya were handsome." Davey couldn't believe his ears. A guy thought he was handsome? This wasn't right. But for some reason he was blushing and a smile started to form on his face. "Y-you think that I am handsome?" He stuttered out, unable to look away from Jack. Slowly looking up he met his gaze. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he kicked at the air. "Ya, I mean yous really attractive. I just draw what I like." That's when Davey's brother came running their way. "David! That's where you ran off to! I was worried about you after you stormed off at dinner. Mother and Father are angry since you left." Closing his eyes he tilted his head backwards. "Hey there Les, We will go back in a moment, okay? Let me just say goodbye to my friend here." Les nodded and looked between Davey and Jack then spoke up once more. "You look like you ran over by a car David." Rolling his eyes, he felt like it emotionally. "Thank you Les." Looking back at Jack he held his hand out to him. Confused, Jack took Davey's hand. "Thank you Jack, Let us meet up here tomorrow okay? I want to get you some lunch to say thank you again. If that's alright?" Shifting his weight from leg to leg he nodded. "Ya, I mean thank yous Dave. I'll take ya up on that offer." "Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." Davey let go of Jack's hand. But, also didn't want to at the same time. "See ya tomorrow." As Davey and Les walked off, Jack jumped up and pounded his fist in the air. Davey didn't call him disgusting or shout any insults. That meant something right? Now he just had to wait till tomorrow. God wait till Crutchie hears about this!

A/N: Heya! Chapter 3 part 2 is done! Now we can get somewhere! I'd really appreciate any feed back if you guys enjoy the story. I am my harshest critic when writing. I know my writing isn't that good and I could always improve more. This is mainly just my creative outlet for my depression. But I am really enjoying writing this story. But let me know what you think!

As always, thanks for reading my story! It means a lot.  
-Kay


End file.
